


Breakfast in Bed

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Rodney brings Sheppard breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> Written for debirlfan's 2016 fandom stocking.

Sheppard blinked and tried to pinch himself, forgetting for the moment that his broken right arm wasn't going to allow him to do that.

Rodney, in that occasionally unnerving way he had of knowing what Sheppard was going to do before he did it, snorted loudly.

“You're not dreaming.”

“O-kay,” Sheppard replied slowly. “So, what's happening?”

“I made you breakfast.”

Sheppard could feel his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline and Rodney huffed and sat down on the chair next to Sheppard's bed, breakfast tray still in his hand.

“Fine. I went and collected you breakfast. Isn't that the same thing?”

Sheppard was sure it was in Rodney's mind so he just decided to ignore the question. “And why did you do that?”

Rodney stared pointedly at Sheppard's broken arm.

“My arm's broken, not my legs,” Sheppard replied, a little testily. He'd be feeling a lot better about the whole thing if it had been a Wraith and not tripping over a stupid rock that had put him in plaster.

“Yes, well,” Rodney said, and Sheppard realised almost too late that Rodney was deflating with every second that Sheppard wasn't sitting up and eating breakfast. “It was just a thought.”

“It was a good idea,” Sheppard said quickly. He wished he could reach out to stop Rodney leaving instead of having to use his words. “If you could help me sit up?”

Rodney looked strangely pleased to be able to help and Sheppard sighed. He should have realised that Rodney would be blaming himself for the accident; they wouldn't have been on that planet if Rodney hadn't been following up a hunch.

“It's not your fault. I tripped. It was just a stupid accident.”

Rodney hummed his agreement as he rearranged Sheppard's pillows and got him sitting pretty comfortably. He then moved to get the tray onto Sheppard's lap. Sheppard wasn't surprised to see that all the foods Rodney had collected were easily eaten with only one hand.

“Thanks,” Sheppard said. “Sit with me?”

Rodney looked at the chair next to Sheppard's bed, unsure.

“No,” Sheppard corrected. “On the bed.”

Rodney hesitated and looked at Sheppard as if expecting him to change his mind. They hadn't been doing this long, sharing each other's space, each other's beds, each other's everything, but Sheppard didn't want this to be the thing that came between them.

“All right,” Rodney said. He fetched his tablet and then settled on the bed next to Sheppard, their shoulders resting next to each other. It wasn't the first time that Sheppard had cursed the size of the Ancient's beds and it wouldn't be the last.

Sheppard managed to eat half of his breakfast before he let Rodney finish off the rest. It might have been a clean break but it had been a long walk back to the Gate and he had refused all painkillers until they'd been safely back at Atlantis. He was definitely feeling the exhaustion setting in now though.

“Come on,” Rodney said, with a put upon sigh that he'd perfected over the years to mean he was really worried about you but didn't want you to know. “Bed.”

“I'm in bed,” Sheppard replied.

Rodney's glare had, as usual, absolutely no effect on him. “You need to sleep.” Rodney started to put his tablet away and clear up the breakfast tray.

“What are you...”

Rodney didn't answer, instead manoeuvring Sheppard under the covers and then fitting himself into Sheppard's side in the way they'd managed to perfect in recent months.

“So you're?” Sheppard asked, failing to hide his sudden yawn.

“Of course,” Rodney said. “If you'd...”

Sheppard silenced Rodney with a soft kiss that Rodney practically melted into.

“Second best idea you've had today,” Sheppard said.

“Well, I am a genius.”

“Yes,” Sheppard said, smiling and deciding he felt too relaxed right now to argue, “I suppose you are.”

Rodney's slightly startled expression was the last thing Sheppard saw before he let his eyes fall shut, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be alone when he woke up.


End file.
